


You Can't Leave

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Lots of Angst, M/M, hold onto your seats kids. This one is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Anxiety gets hurt and Roman tries to help. Can Roman find help in time?





	You Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too much time on my hands so I made an attempt st some Prinxiety angst. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Roman burst into the hallway, crimson blood flowing from the figure in his arms soaking through his white jacket and turning it the same colour as his sash. As he fell to the floor, he used the last of his energy to call out for help. “LOGAN…” he screamed as loud as he could, praying the logical personality would find them in time.   
Anxiety heard everything through a muted layer of fog. He was getting weaker and weaker but the pain and terror in that voice was all too familiar, he'd heard it in his own voice numerous times. Except this time it wasn't his voice, it was Roman's. Anxiety tried to speak but he couldn't figure out how to make more than a soft murmur. The black haze that had been hovering at the edge of his vision now took over, pulling him into unconsciousness.   
“Anxiety….Anxiety! Come on wake up... LOGAN!” He screamed for the logical personality again, he'd know what to do. Roman heard footsteps quickly nearing them. “What is it now Roma-“ Logic turned the corner.   
“W-we were on a date and there was a run in with a creature. Logan, please…he's bleeding and I don't know what to do,” Roman cried. Logic turned around and called for Morality. Patton’s smile slid off his face as soon as he saw the scene unfolding in the hallway. “We need to get him to his room Roman, take him there. Morality, come with me.”   
Roman forced himself up, kicked the door open to Anxiety’s room and lay him down on the bed. He stayed close as he wiped away the falling tears and ran his hands through his hair. He had never meant for this to happen, he'd just wanted a nice date with his boyfriend. They'd been walking through a field close to the castle, much to Anxiety’s initial dismay at being outside. They'd both been content, looking at each other's figure bathed in soft sunlight. That was when the creature attacked. He'd managed to take it down quickly but not before it got a hit at Anxiety. He took Anxiety in his arms and ran straight back to the mindscape.   
Logic and Morality appeared in the doorway, each holding a load of bandages and medical supplies. They dumped them next to the unconscious Anxiety as Logan started to examine the bright red gashes stretching across the stomach of the anxious side. “You two. Wait outside,” Logic ordered, not looking away from his task.   
“No. There's no way I'm leaving him,” Roman countered, taking Anxiety’s hand.   
Logan gave the creative side a warning look. “Do you want me to help Anxiety? If you do I suggest you wait outside with Morality so I can work quickly.”   
Roman's eyes filled up with more tears, a sob causing them to cascade down his face. Morality placed a hand on his shoulder and silently led him from the room, shutting the door behind them.   
Roman broke down on Morality’s shoulder. The only sound was Roman's breath hitching from crying as Patton wrapped an arm around him. They stayed outside Anxiety’s door for what felt like hours. They were both sitting side-by-side on the floor when the door opened. They jumped up as Logic stepped out, turning to face Patton and Roman.   
“The injuries weren't as bad as I thought. They bled a lot but weren't deep. He passed out from shock, not blood loss.”   
“Is he going to be okay?” Roman asked, voice breaking mid-sentence.   
“He is. You should go and see him while he's awake,” Logan replied.   
“He's awake?” Roman was halfway to the door before finishing his question. Logic nodded. He looked back to the other two sides as he grabbed the door handle.   
Roman took a deep breath, turned the door handle and stepped into the room.  
Anxiety was sitting up in bed, his torso covered by layers of bandages. Roman gave him a small smile as their eyes met. He silently walked over to the bed and kneeled next to it, taking Anxiety’s hand. “My love, I am so sorry. I should have protected you but I failed.”   
Anxiety shook his head. “You did protect me, Roman so I don't want you to blame yourself. I'm okay, you're okay. There's nothing to be sorry for. You got me back here and got help.”   
“I thought you were going to die, Ann. You can't leave me like that, not ever. Okay?” Roman exclaimed.   
“I promise, Princey. I'm not ever leaving you.”   
Roman gently pulled Anxiety into a gentle yet loving hug. Luck had been on their side this time. Everything had turned out okay.


End file.
